


Is it True?

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff comforting Stiles after the memory of his mother surfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it True?

When the Sheriff received that call from Melissa he dropped everything he was doing and raced to the hospital. Walking through the hallways he was watching for anyone that could point him towards where Stiles was. And knowing Stiles, he really could be anywhere.

 

“Melissa!” He called. Melissa looked up at the familiar voice. She came out from behind the nurses station, knowing immediately what she had to do.

“He’s this way. I found him there, and he won’t respond to anyone.” Melissa explained as she lead the way.

The Sheriff stopped short when they arrived at where Stiles was. He glanced at Melissa and sent her a small smile of thanks as she left to give them some privacy. The way that Stiles was huddled in that corner reminded him of a time when he found Stiles in the exact same position. He wasn’t sure that Stiles even remembered what happened that day. Maybe the Sheriff finally had the answer to his question.

Stiles looked so much like he did when he was 8. His back against a wall in a corner at the end of a silent hallway and his head in his hands that were rested on his knees. It broke the Sheriff's heart that he would have to have to remind Stiles that he wasn’t killing and didn’t kill his mother. No child should ever think that.

 

The whole time that Stiles sat their with his back against the wall he was thinking about his mom, but also how he hallucinated his dad telling him he killed his mother. Deep down Stiles knew that that wasn’t real, hearing it from his dad. But even the thought of hearing from both his parents made him think that maybe he really did kill his mom. Maybe he really was a monster. The thought that it was all his fault made him sink farther into himself, farther into the guilt and sadness that was moving through him. He was trapped in his own head.

But his father calling his name managed to pull him out enough to be aware of what was happening.

 

“Stiles.” He whispered as he approached his broken hearted teenager. And when Stiles looked up at him sniffling with tears streaming down his face the Sheriff’s heart shattered because it was like he was looking at 8 year old Stiles all over again.

 

\--------------------

 

_“Dad.” Stiles hiccuped. “Is it true? Am I killing her?” The Sheriff just sat down and pulled his distraught son into his arms._

_“You know that that is the farthest thing from the truth. She loves you. But she’s just not herself right now.” He whispered to the boy with his face buried in his shoulder. “Just try to remember that she loves you, and everything about you.” Laying his cheek on the top of Stiles head, he sighed, wishing that things were different. That Claudia didn’t have dementia, that Stiles wasn’t wondering if he was killing his mother, and most of all, that they could just be together and happy outside of the hospital walls._

 

\--------------------

 

“Dad. Is it true? Did I kill her?” Pulling Stiles hands away from his face, the Sheriff looked at his son and shook his head.

“No you didn’t. That is the farthest thing from the truth and you know that, Stiles. Your mother loved you so much, more than you could ever imagine.” The Sheriff sat down next to Stiles who was wiping the constant stream of tears off his cheeks. The two sat in silence and the Sheriff wrapped his arms around his son when he set his head on the Sheriff's shoulder. He could feel Stiles heaving breathes as he struggled with the memory of his mother that must has surfaced.

“I miss her, Dad.” Stiles gulped through tearful breaths.

“I do too, kiddo. I do too.” He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. Wishing that the broken boy didn’t feel the pain of losing a mother so young. Wishing that in that moment Stiles remembered the good things about Claudia. Not just the memory clouding his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write...


End file.
